


Feliz Navidad Daniel

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Daniel sad, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, lawrusso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel está solo en navidad triste, recuerda momentos decisivos  de su vida
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Feliz Navidad Daniel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisterpiranha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterpiranha/gifts).



> Y se lo dedico a sisterpiranha espero que les guste y lo lean espero que les guste
> 
> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los caracteres y la ortografía y gramática como dije. De repente se me ocurrió esto, este fic. Espero que te guste.
> 
> aclaración 3 lamento la occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática no tengo beta perdón por eso
> 
> Aclaración 4: mi forma de escribir es con un guión lo siento mucho si hay gente con algún problema leyendo mis fics, siempre los he escrito así durante años así que si alguien tiene problemas para leerlo así entiendo perfectamente bien que no lo leen por tu bien y lamento si lo escribí mal

Feliz Navidad Daniel

Estaba muy triste hoy es navidad y mis hijos no estaban aquí para celebrar la navidad con ellos ahora estarían con Amanda y yo estaba completamente solo en casa.

Johnny y Robby fueron a pasarla con la mamá de Robby aunque Johnny trato de convencerme que fuera con ellos yo me sentía como un invasor estando la casa de su ex esposa, aunque a Johnny a Robby no les molestan que lo pasará con ellos pero aun así no quería ir y entendieron y más a saber que mis hijos no estuvieran conmigo y Johnny me dirijo una mirada preocupada en su rostro cuando se fue.

A pesar de que Johnny es mi marido, se preocupa mucho para que sea feliz.

Sólo de pensarlo tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro en pensar que Johnny Lawrence es mi esposo desde hace tres años, y no he podido ser más que feliz en el mundo a tener a Johnny como mi compañero de toda mi vida.

Si alguna vez alguien diría que me casaría con Lawrence y que tuviéramos un Dojo juntos los hubiera golpeado, pero ahora se lo agradecería por juntarnos.

Desde el divorcio con Amanda había caído en una depresión enorme me había mudado a Miyagi Do solo, nadie se había preocupado por mi hasta que un día apareció Johnny para hacerme ver que no estaba solo y que se preocupaba demasiado por mi hasta fue ese misma noche que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi.

Flashback

Era la segunda semana de que estaba en Miyagi- Do y me sentía muy miserable mis hijos estaban con Amanda y yo estaba triste bebiendo en el sofá desolado por como ocurrió esto sobre mi divorcio que se firmó hace tres meses no podía creer que por fin era libre de nuevo y solo por que nunca deje de dar Karate no me arrepiento es lo que más me gusta a ser, más que ser dueño de LaRusso Auto que ahora todo ese negocio es de Amanda así mejor ya que me enfocaré lo que más me encanta el Karate.

Solo falta ver que regresen mis alumnos pero sobre todo a Robby que tanto decepcione tanto que por mi culpa esta en la correccional infantil todavía no me perdona y es comprensible ya que yo no puedo perdonar a mi mismo de todo lo que provoque, Sam en el hospital con la pelea de Tory y Robby en la correccional por tirar a Miguel por el barandal de las escaleras fue un milagro que el muchacho sobreviviera y pero ahora está en coma después de lo que sucedió, pero aun así no dejo de echarme la culpa por eso estoy aquí sentado en el sofá bebiendo martinis.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bebiendo hasta que escucho que tocan la puerta y yo de mala gana me paro del asiento y voy a abrir y no esperando que fuera Johnny el que estaba en mi puerta mirándome preocupado.

Johnny Lawrence el hombre que ha causado la mayor parte de mi vida un Infierno, desde que llegue a California me hizo la vida miserable y aparte es el hombre que estoy secretamente enamorado desde que lo vi por primera vez en la playa, se que no debía haberme enamorado de él sobre todo por el daño que me hizo pero no pude evitarlo con sus estupidos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio dorado y esa sonrisa que pocas veces demuestra en público caí en sus encantos .

“¿Qué haces aquí Lawrence?” pregunte enojado por que no me lo esperaba que viniera a verme.

“Pues vine a verte puedo pasar LaRusso”comentó con tono tranquilo y yo me hago a un lado para que entrara y yo cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos al sofá y nos sentamos mirándonos frente a frente.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” pregunto de nuevo mientras tomaba mi martini para un trago.

“No gracias LaRusso solo vine a hablar contigo” comentó algo tímido y raro de Johnny por que jamás fue una persona tímida.

“De que quieres hablar, de cómo por nuestro rivalidad, tu hijo y tu estudiante estrella salieron heridos, por favor Johnny ya suficiente culpa tengo de que Robby me desprecia y todo esto arruinó mi vida, no quiero hablar de eso así que largo y déjame estar en mi miseria” comenté gritando más fuerte de lo que me proponía pero Johnny no se movió y me miro entre serio y preocupado.

“Vine aquí por que estoy preocupado por ti y más ahora a saber el motivo de lo que ocurre, tienes razón que por nuestra culpa tanto Miguel y Robby pagaron por nuestros errores, vine aquí para hacer la Paz contigo LaRusso se que no me crees pero desde que Kreese tomó Cobra Kai sabíamos que no lo podía hacer solo, te necesito a mi lado para detener antes de que haga un caos con todos lo estudiante, ademas Robby no te desprecia se siente culpable de lo sucedido y tiene miedo en decirte de que decepciono y no quiera verte por vergüenza, el mismo me lo dijo en la correccional, aunque le respondí que tú no sentirías vergüenza de él, que tu también ibas a sentirte mal por todo lo qué pasó, pero él no me cree pero sé que si hablan entre ustedes se solucionarán LaRusso y que me dices te unirás conmigo para derrotar con Kreese”respondió Johnny y yo lo miro sorprendido no me esperaba que subiera todo esto su preocupación por mi, lo de Kreese y lo de Robby es demasiada información para procesarla.

“No creo Johnny no se para que quieres que luchemos contra Kreese yo ya no quiero más guerra ya no quiero ver alguien lastimado más si es alguien de mi familia lo siento Johnny pero no acepto” comenté triste y sirviéndome más martinis.

“No puedes hablar en serio que pasó con Daniel LaRusso que me derrotó el el All Valley del 84 que me venció qué pasó con ese LaRusso y su patada de Grúa ilegal que me venció” comentó entre incrédulo y enojado Johnny no espera mi respuesta anterior.

“Se volvió un cobarde, Johnny se acabó ya no puedo pelear mas todo esto fue, lo qué pasó fue por mi culpa y mi obsesión de cerrar Cobra Kai, ya acabe con todo esto Lawrence” comenté ahora sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de caer en mis ojos.

“Pues no lo creo LaRusso se que en el fondo quieres pelear se que te sientes culpable yo también lo hago pero no dejes que la culpa te gane LaRusso y si admito tu obsesión con Cobra Kai. Pero seguro que tienes una razón de que lo odias tanto quisiera saber para comprender de por que tanto odio al dojo” comentó Johnny acercándose a mi y ahora mi mano para apretarla y yo le devuelvo el apretón.

“Por Kreese, después de que te saliste de Cobra Kai, Kreese y su amigo Terry Silver me hicieron la vida un infierno, me obligaron a unirme a Cobra Kai para All Valley del 85, me obligaron platicamente a compartir y a entrenar con ellos, por que él Sr.Miyagi no quería entrenarme, me hicieron entrenarme con un maniquí de manera con el objetivo de sangrar y lo lograron esos miserables se salieron con la suya aunque Gane el torneo después con la ayuda del sr. Miyagi aun tengo pesadillas de Kreese y Silver haciéndome daño por eso odio Cobra Kai y por eso quise que lo cerraran no importando si tu hubieras sido el sensei lo siento Johnny” respondí serio contándole la verdad de por que odiaba tanto Cobra Kai, veo que Johnny está sorprendido para luego ver una furia en esos ojos azules que me enamoraron la primera vez desde que lo conocí.

“No puedo creer que esos malditos se salieron con la suya, con razón detestas Cobra Kai ahora te entiendo pero esos miserable ellos pagarán sobre todo Kreese por hacerte tanto daño” miro viendo la mano que sostenía las cicatrices y me la besa con suavidad y yo me sonrojo no esperando ese gesto de Johnny “así que este es momento de que nos unamos Daniel, se que estás cansado de luchar pero no debes de darte por vencido y más por esa víbora”comentó Johnny yo lo miro sorprendido no esperando eso de Lawrence.

“Y por qué no ves todo lo que provocamos y además Kreese es un manipulador nos puede derrotar fácilmente” comenté triste y temeroso solo contándole a Johnny mi pasado, vuelvo a ser mi yo de adolescencia todo asustado y sin saber que hacer, de inmediato Johnny agarra mi cabeza para que mire a sus ojos azules.

“Sé que tienes miedo LaRusso esta bien tener miedo pero no estás solo y tanto tu y como yo lo podemos derrotar si hacemos una gran estrategia para detenerlo, pero no te des por vencido este no es el Daniel que conozco” comentó yo sigo aturdido por que me sigue llamando Daniel no es que me queje pero él siempre me dice por mi apellido.

“Pues he cambiado ya no soy ese Daniel que conociste ya olvidarlo quieres Kreese gano ya no podemos hacer nada” comenté triste parándome del sofá y caminando en la sala y Johnny me imita hasta estar centímetros de mi.

“ No sé cómo me pude enamorarme de un ser que tan fácil se da por vencido como tu LaRusso” comentó serio y yo lo miro con la boca abierta y mis ojos se abren cómicamente, no esperando escuchar lo que dijo Johnny.

“¿Qué?” pregunte y antes de que pudiera decir algo más me beso el propio Johnny Lawrence me estaba besando en mis más profundos sueños pensé que él sería el primero de besarme y que platicamente me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi debo estar soñando o demasiado borracho para que esto estaba sucediendo.

En seguida Johnny se apartó del beso y me miro serio y con algo de miedo en sus ojos a ver que yo no reaccione a sus besos y que no podía corresponderle.

“¿Que diablos fue eso?” pregunte saliendo de mi aturdimiento y veo a Johnny sonrojarse yo siguió creyendo que todo esto es una especie de ilusión y no es real, pero ese beso me confirma que fue muy real.

“Pues fue un beso Daniel, maldición el divorcio si que te afecto mucho LaRusso tanto que no reconoces lo que es besarse” comentó como bromeando y riendo nerviosamente y yo lo único que hago es entrar en pánico.

“Se lo que es un beso pero, por qué me besaste no es que estuvo mal el beso lo disfruté pero no es que me odiabas todo este tiempo” lo dije divagando y sonrojando cuando mencioné que disfruté el beso y miro ahora que Johnny se volvía acercar a centímetros de mi y agarro mis manos con suavidad y yo no podía apartar su mirada de la suya.

“Mentí LaRusso todo este tiempo nunca te odie, cuando éramos adolescentes tenía envidia de ti, no sobre si estuvieras con Ali, no envidiaba tu forma de vivir a pesar de que fuiste pobre tenías el amor de tu madre LaRusso, yo apenas si tenia el poco amor de mi propia madre antes de que se casara con mi padrastro que fue un mezquino, por eso me comporté de esa manera cruel, te lastime tanto por mis celos por ti y la forma que eras feliz en ese tiempo y no sabes lo arrepentido de que estoy que por mi culpa, estuvieras tan asustado conmigo y con mis amigos tanto que después del torneo te alejaste de nosotros además del acuerdo que teníamos, era comprensible después del daño que te provocamos y la verdad lo siento mucho” paro de hablar un momento para moverse y tomar de mi martini un trago vi que hacía una mueca antes de comenzar hablar de nuevo.

“Y bueno también fue por que me enamore de ti LaRusso desde que te vi por primera vez en la playa con esa sudadera roja y esos ojos enormes de Bambi mirándome con miedo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa nerviosa que hacías y ni que decir de todas tus divagaciones que no pude evitar enamórame de ti y comprendo perfectamente que no puedas corresponder mis sentimientos después de todo quien se enamoraría de de la persona que te hizo la vida de un infierno desde la secundaria” termino decir Johnny yo solo lo miro muy sorprendido no esperando que todo este tiempo Johnny me tenía envidia tanto que me hizo daño y me amaba desde que nos vimos por primera vez y entonces lo único que hago es devolverle el beso el se queda sorprendido ahora, hasta segundo después me devuelve el beso acercándome más a él y yo llevando mis manos a su cuello.

“Yo también te amo Johnny y fue cuando te conocí por primera vez, pero como te dije anteriormente pensé que me detestabas y si supieras mis sentimientos por ti, me hubieras dado la paliza de mi vida como esa vez la de la fiesta de Halloween” pare de hablar a ver cómo se estremeció al recordar ese evento y yo le doy un corto beso “pero te he perdonado Lawrence mi amor por ti es demasiado fuerte para perdonarte todo y en cierta parte te comprendía del por qué fuiste malo conmigo, por eso no te guardo rencor Johnny recuerdas esa vez en LaRusso Auto cuando nos reencontramos después de treinta cuatro años” comenté viendo cómo comenzó a reír.

“Si que lo recuerdo llegaste con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro y me abrazaste feliz en ese momento estaba muy sorprendido que no pude corresponder el abrazo” comentó Johnny y yo me rio antes de darle un corto beso.

“Como olvidarlo estabas muy torpe en ese momento, sabias que quería besarte en ese mismo momento cuando te vi pero me tuve que contener, pero ahora te tengo conmigo y puedo besarte tanto como quiera” comenté sonriendo antes de besarlo y él me corresponde el beso ansioso.

“Si ahora eres mío LaRusso y voy a hacerte feliz” comentó sonriendo y yo igual le correspondo la sonrisa.

“Como tu eres mío, Johnny somos un gran equipo” comenté poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y me seguía abrazando.

“Si y ahora juntos podemos de derrotar a Kreese” Johnny tuvo que romper el momento romántico que teníamos y yo me separo del abrazo y me aparto de él y él me miraba confundido “¿que ocurre?” comentó y yo comienzo a caminar nerviosamente

“Todavía sigues con el plan de detener a Kreese” comenté furiosos enfrentando su mirada de confundida a una enfadada.

“Por supuesto que si LaRusso tu sabes que somos los únicos que podemos derrotarlo antes que haga más daños a los niños por favor Daniel sabes que podemos vencerlo” comentó serio y yo lo volteó a ver y ya tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, miedo, enojo, decepción estaban en mis ojos marrones y Johnny me miraba sorprendido de seguro a ver mi mirada.

“Y que si lo hacemos sabes también como yo que esto no acabará bien mira a Robby a Miguel, qué pasa si al final que lo derrotemos alguien salga herido o peor aun muerto en sus manos no toleraré ver más sangre Johnny no quiero perderte y mucho más ahora que estamos juntos no quiero verte lastimado” confesé la verdad de por qué tenía miedo en enfréntanos a Kreese y una parte de mi sabe que eso acabaría mal y no quiero aceptarlo comienzo a llorar más cuando le confesé la verdad, de inmediato Johnny corre hacia mi y comienza abrázame con fuerza en su pecho, yo solo sollozo en su pecho que no me di cuenta que nos movió al sillón y me hizo sentarme en su regazo mientras me decía palabras reconfortantes hasta que me calmé lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome con mucha preocupación y amor reflejados en ellos.

“No me pasará nada Daniel te lo prometo cariño, no dejaré que Kreese se salga con la suya por eso es que debemos de enfrentarlo se que será difícil y podemos salir heridos, pero LaRusso si no hacemos algo podría hacerle más daños a los niños como a Hawk y a Tory y tú no quieres eso verdad” se detuvo hablar a ver cómo negaba la cabeza y me beso en mi frente que me hizo sonreír antes de continuar hablando “se que tienes miedo Daniel pero aquí estoy contigo y haré que tanto tu estés a salvo y protegido como yo estemos bien te lo prometo” termino decir yo lo miraba asombrado por sus sus palabras firmes y yo solo lo abrazo y él me corresponde el beso en mi frente yo yo sonrió.

“Esta bien lucharemos juntos para vencer a Kreese por que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo no es así” comenté tímido y veo que Johnny me dedica esa sonrisa que me enamora.

“Por supuesto que siempre lo haré Daniel nunca mas te vas a deshacerme de mi ahora seremos como Starsky y Hutch qué opinas LaRusso” comentó y yo lo miro mas asombrado y llevo mis labios a los suyos a punto de besarlo.

“Lo sé te amo Johnny y a tu lado me siento seguro” y con eso lo beso y Johnny me corresponde el beso sabiendo ahora que estaba con el amor de mi vida y me protegerá de cualquiera de que me hiciera daño.

Fin de Flashback hack

Sólo de acordarme de cómo nos juntamos hace que tenga una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y eso ya pasó tres años y no puedo con tanta felicidad en mi corazón. 

Cuando todo eso pasó después de nuestra declaración de amor, nos fuimos a enfrentar a Kreese fue una batalla difícil, pero por fin hicimos que se fuera para siempre en nuestras vidas, tanto Johnny y yo decidimos fusionar nuestro dojos en uno suyo, Miyagi Kai, tantos sus alumnos y como los míos se arreglaron y ahora son amigos aunque al principio no les gusto mucho la idea de funcionar los dojos.

Luego cuando Miguel se despertó y lo primero que fue es quería que Robby saliera de la correccional y tanto Johnny, Carmen y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos pero que se esperaba de Miguel es la persona más bondadosa qué hay en el mundo.

Cuando salió Robby de allí lo primero fue pedirle perdón a Miguel y a su familia que no fue su atención hacerlo que estaba muy enojado que no pensó en las consecuencias, Miguel claro lo perdono y ahora son amigos y eso nos alegro tanto a Johnny y a mi de qué ya no tengan esa rivalidad como la tuvimos nosotros.

Después Robby se disculpó con su padre que se comportó muy mal y que quiere comenzar su relación de padre e hijo, Johnny estaba como no creyendo lo que escuchaba hasta salió del shock y tanto Robby y su padre se abrazaba y yo los veía con una sonrisa en mi rostro y una tristeza en mis ojos al saber que Robby perdono a todos menos a mi.

Pero luego me sorprendió cuando se separó de su padre comenzó abrazarme y entre sollozos me estaba pidiendo perdón, por lo que hizo y que se avergüenza tanto de la manera que me decepcionó con la forma que uso mi karate yo enseguida lo abrazo y le decía que él no tenía la culpa que solo fue mía por la manera de como le fallé como su sensei y ambos acabamos llorando en los brazos del otro hasta que Johnny tuvo que intervenir de que ambos tuvimos la culpa y que todos comentemos errores y que ya no debemos de echarnos la culpa.

Desde entonces Robby y yo volvimos a ser maestro y alumno y ya sin ningún rencor en nuestros corazones.

Solo pensar que todo esto sucedió hace tres años fue una locura pero al fin todos es paz y tranquilidad en nuestra familia.

Ahora estoy mirando el árbol de navidad que decóranos Johnny, Robby y yo, todas esas luces brillantes los adornos navideños como pequeños muñecos de nieve, galletas de jengibre, pequeños Angeles, y esferas navideñas.

Todo se veía fantástico y debajo del árbol había muchos obsequios a Robby le compré una patineta y a Johnny le compré una chaqueta de cuero roja, se que no es la que tuvo en aquel entonces cuando lo conocí pero se parecía bastante, me pregunto que me va dar para navidad, siempre quise un perro desde que fui un niño, pero con mi mamá no podía tenerlo por que viajábamos mucho y con Amanda no por que es alérgica a ellos así que nunca tuve un perro se lo mencioné a Johnny y él me dijo que no todavía me acuerdo como hablamos tanto que discutimos fue como una semana la discusión –

Flashback 

“No absolutamente no LaRusso” comenzó a gritar Johnny y yo lo seguía mirándolo con mis ojos de Bambi eso siempre funcionaba bastante bien en Johnny y conseguía lo que me proponía como por ejemplo hacer el amor afuera en el jardín .

“Por favor Johnny será bueno tenerlo con nosotros yo lo cuidaré” comenté con un puchero en mi rostro.

“No, LaRusso y fin de la discusión sabes lo complicado que es tener un perro” volteó a verme aunque rápido volteó su mirada a ver mis ojos.

“No tanto ya te lo dije Johnny yo lo cuídate además Robby y a los niños le gustaría tener una mascota y que mejor que un perro por favor Johnny “ comenté poniéndome en frente de él para poner los ojos más triste del mundo a ver si con eso lo podía convencer pero seguía mirándome serio.

“No van a funcionar estos ojos de Bambi esta vez LaRusso cuando digo no es no” comentó enojado yo me enojo.

“Esta bien lo que quiera su Majestad Lawrence” grite ahora enojado y me fui de la sala no viendo la mirada de Johnny, y me fui rápido al Dojo y comencé a golpear el saco de boxeo con mas fuerza de lo necesario y mas sin las protecciones en las manos, no me importaba, a veces pienso que Johnny es un insensible y no quiere verme feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo golpeó el saco hasta que siento unas manos en mi cintura y hace que me detenga para mirarlo y veo que esta triste pero ni con su mirada me va hacer cambiar de opinión.

“Por favor Daniel entiende que un perro ahora no podemos, sabes que aquí entrenamos a los alumnos que pensarán si lo vieran” comentó a tratarme de convencerme de nuevo y llevando mis manos a sus labios besándolas a ver que estaban rojas de golpear el saco de boxeo.

“A ellos le encantarían estoy seguro de eso, pero tu egoísmo es tan grande Johnny que no quieres verme feliz y lo comprendo no me amas lo suficiente” comenté a punto de llorar y en seguida él me abraza y comienza a besar por todo mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas no derramadas de mis ojos.

“Por supuesto que quiero verte feliz Daniel, pero darme tiempo si, déjame pensarlo y por supuesto que te amo Bambi por favor no pienses que no te quiero por que si lo hago por algo nos casamos mi amor” comentó con voz cariñosa besando mis cabellos y yo solo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho.

“Esta bien Johnny y lamento la forma de que me comporté” comenté avergonzado.

“No soy yo quien te pide perdón, no sabía que querías tener un perro” me pregunto curioso yo levanto mi mirada.

“Siempre lo quise desde niño pero como mi mamá y yo nos mudamos mucho no podíamos tenerlo y Amanda es alérgica a ellos así que jamás lo tuve” comenté triste y veo en sus ojos habían compresión y algo que no podía identificar.

“Cuánto lo siento Daniel” comentó yo solo niego la cabeza.

“No tienes que disculparte fue hace tiempo ahora qué tal si vamos a cenar me muero de hambre” comenté cambiando el tema ya que si no quiere un perro ya no lo mencionaré más.

“Qué tal si pasamos por el postre primero” me dijo maliciosamente y enseguida me carga en sus brazos, haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa antes de sentir sus labios y yo le correspondo el beso con o sin perro siempre tendré a Johnny a mi lado.

Fin del Flashback 

Sólo de recordarlo me pongo triste después de que hablamos de eso nunca más lo mencioné por temor a que a Johnny se enojara y aunque me dijo que lo pensaría jamás me dio respuesta así que lo dejé pasar y me enfoqué en otras cosas que más fueron necesarias como el karate y que Johnny me ame, pero aun así me sentía muy triste y aun más estando solo como en estos momentos.

Una parte de mi también quería el perro para no me sintiera solo cuando Johnny tuviera que dar clases o cuando los niños estaban con sus madres yo me sentía completamente solo en Miyagi Do.

Aunque cuando damos clases nos turnamos ya que Johnny conservo el lugar donde estaba Kreese y yo tenía el Miyagi-Do, los alumnos se turnaban Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes con Johnny y Martes, Jueves y Sábados conmigo y el Domingo está cerrado y pasamos ese día el tiempo con nuestros hijos y más cuando Sam y Anthony tocaban quedarse conmigo.

Ahora me sentía completamente solo.

Y ahora Johnny estando con Robby y la madre de Robby y mis hijos con Amanda me sentía muy abandonado.

Suspiro triste y bebo de mi martini viendo el fuego de la chimenea y el árbol de navidad.

Me pregunto como se la estarán pasando de seguro ya debe estar borrachos Johnny de tanta Coors que toma, Robby de seguro haciendo bromas a Johnny y a Shannon y que decir de mis hijos de seguro Sam hablando con su mamá y Anthony jugando sus videojuegos. 

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho que suena la puerta y yo me pregunto quien podrá ser que viniera a las 12:00 am, pero seguían tocando yo suspiro y me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta cuando la abro no había nada solo una enorme caja de regalo de navidad con una nota que decía.

Feliz navidad Daniel 

No decía de quien era el que me lo mandó aun así tenía curiosidad levanto la caja y es pesado, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la sala colocando el regalo en el suelo y yo me siento en el tapete.

Tenía muchos nervios, no sabía quien me mandó el regalo y sobre todo que abra esta caja misteriosa, y si fuera una bomba y esta apunto de estallar, maldición Daniel no pienses así quizás sea ropa o algo más, no entres en en pánico.

Me tomo cinco minutos para darme el valor en abrir la caja y cuando la abro dejo salir lágrimas en mis ojos y que cayeran libremente por mis mejillas, adentro de la caja había un cachorro Yorkshire Terrier de color café con negro que me miraban con unos ojos cafés que me miraban asustados y yo lo agarro con mucho cuidado y lo abrazo a mi y sigo sollozando hasta que veo adentro de la caja había todo lo necesario para el perro su cama para dormir, croquetas, juguetes de gomas como un hueso y una pelota y a lado había un sobre y yo lo agarro sin soltar del cachorro que me estaba lamiendo la cara e hizo que riera feliz.

Abro el sobre y comienzo a leer.

Mi querido Daniel: 

Espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad, se lo mucho que deseabas tener un perro y se lo mucho que te lastime cuando te dije que no ese día cuando discutimos, me dolió mucho ver esos ojos tristes ese día y a saber que te lastime tanto, cuánto lo siento amor mío espero que me perdones por hacerte sentirte mal ese día, es solo que ya tenía planeado dártelo para navidad a este cachorro que lo vi en un albergue de mascota, además sabía cuánta ilusión tenías cuando me hablaste de querías un perro así que el día cuando me lo dijiste fui días después a ver en el albergue y encontré a este cachorro que se parece tanto a ti de travieso, pero se tardaron mucho en hacer los papeleos y cuando pasó el tiempo hasta que hoy me lo pudieron dar, espero que te guste mi amor y lamento todo el dolor que te cause en estos días te amo Daniel LaRusso siempre lo haré.

Con amor 

Johnny 

Cuando termino de leer siento que otra corriente de lágrimas caían en mis ojos todo este tiempo Johnny estaba planeando en dame a este cachorro que en estos momentos me miraban con sus ojos tristes al saber de cómo me encontraba, yo solo lo abrazo más a mi, de verdad Johnny hizo todo esto por mi por verme feliz y logró ahora ya tenia a mi perro que ahora me lamia mi cara quitando las lágrimas en mi rostro yo solo lo acaricio su pelaje y sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que tengo.

De pronto siento un par de brazos en mi cintura y no falta adivinar saber que es Johnny, yo volteó a verlo y miro que tiene una gran sonrisa en sus rostro y yo de inmediato lo beso con amor no esperando que haya cumplido mi mayor deseo.

“Gracias Johnny muchas Gracias no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, y por supuesto que te perdono Lawrence sabes que lo haré es por que te amo tanto y esto demuestras de que verdad me amas muchas gracias es el mejor regalo de navidad que me hayan dado” comenté divagando feliz pero no importaba estaba tan feliz que ahora mismo me iría a la luna si fuera posible, veo como Johnny se ríe de mi entusiasmo y me hizo sentarme en su regazo yo felizmente lo acepto mientras él cachorro ahora lamía a Johnny y yo me rio de la cara aterrorizada que puso.

“Lo haría mil veces si es necesario Daniel por que te amo y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y si es tener a este cachorro en nuestras vidas que así sea ya planeaste un nombre para el” comentó acariciando su cabeza cuando el perrito se recostó en mi regazo.

“Si, se llamara LawRusso que te parece te gusta” pregunte tímidamente viendo los ojos azules de Johnny y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Por supuesto que me gusta es de combinación de nuestros apellidos me encanta”comentó y me beso yo le correspondo el beso feliz.

“Te amo tanto Johnny Lawrence” comenté entre besos 

“Yo también te amo Daniel LaRusso”comentó acercándome más sin aplastar a LawRusso hasta de pronto sentimos su lengua en nuestra mejillas y hizo que nos riéramos.

“Y sin duda LawRusso también quiere sus cariños no es así” comenté acariciando su pelaje y el lamía mi mano cuando le daba cariño.

“Será muy consentidor lo sabes LaRusso” comentó frunciendo la ceja yo lo miro sonriendo

“No me importa es mi perro y puedo consentirlo todo lo que quiera” comenté sonriendo y veo como rueda los ojos para luego hacerme reír.

“Ah no sé cómo te aguanto” comentó bromeando y yo le dedico una sonrisa brillante.

“Por que me amas y no puedes resistirte a mis encantos Lawrence” comenté desafiado y veo que se ríe y me acerca más a él.

“Cierto y no me arrepiento en amarte” – comentó dándome un beso en mi frente.

“Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida gracias Johnny” comenté sonriendo y besándolo y él me corresponde ansioso el beso.

“Me alegro mucho Daniel y mereces ser feliz” comentó mientras me hacía recostarme en su pecho y miramos a LawRusso que ahora se quedó dormido en mi regazo.

“Feliz navidad Johnny” comenté cerrando los ojos a punto de dormirme en su pecho no sin antes escuchar.

“Feliz navidad Daniel”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué te pareció el fic? Te gustó o no sé que se me pasa pero cuando las ideas fluyen no paro. Muchas gracias por leerlo es mi primer fic navideño 
> 
> y aquí pongo el link del perro de Ralph macchio que me inspiró a ser el regalo perfecto para Daniel espero les guste, es un amor Ralph con su perro 🥰😍
> 
> https://www.google.com.mx/amp/s/people.com/pets/ralph-macchio-rescues-dog-oliver/%3famp=true
> 
> y bueno aqui dejo el link version ingles para que lo lean
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279449#work_endnotes
> 
> Feliz Navidad


End file.
